Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Duevicherxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duevicherxe2x80x99.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 1998, of a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as code number F-03-08, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum identified as code number F-02-05, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Duevicher was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in September, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany since September, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duevicherxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duevicherxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Zonal Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading and rounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Red-colored flowers.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection F-03-08, plants of the new Zonal Geranium are more vigorous. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection F-02-05, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differ in flower color.
The new Zonal Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98HWD Fuegaxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,731. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Zonal Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar HWD Fuega in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium were more compact than plants of the cultivar HWD Fuega.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Zonal Geranium had a zonation pattern whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar HWD Fuega did not have a zonation pattern.
3. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had smaller flowers, but more flowers per umbel than plants of the cultivar HWD Fuega.
4. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium had shorter peduncles and pedicels than plants of the cultivar HWD Fuega.